


First date

by halfbakedeb



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, I had to get this off my chest, Oneshot, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedeb/pseuds/halfbakedeb
Summary: I need to say that Inuyasha has been my favorite anime since childhood and I had to do something about it. I wrote this about 2 years ago.There's a bunch of feelings and sappy moments in here so be warned!Actually that's all there is to it. If you expected a good plot, this'll be a let-down.Thank you and goodbye.





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> I need to say that Inuyasha has been my favorite anime since childhood and I had to do something about it. I wrote this about 2 years ago.  
> There's a bunch of feelings and sappy moments in here so be warned!  
> Actually that's all there is to it. If you expected a good plot, this'll be a let-down.
> 
> Thank you and goodbye.

I was fixing up a hole on the floor of old Kaede’s hut when Kagome came in with a troubled expression.

“Ne, Inuyasha...” She started.

“Hm?”

She hesitated. “I was thinking… We never really went on a real date.” She said, stealing a glance at me.

“Hah? Date?” Was I supposed to know what that was?

“You know, like watching a movie together, or going to the aquarium together, or having a nice dinner together… Stuff like that.”

I raised a brow. “I don’t get what you mean.”

She smiled sadly. “Yeah, I guess you don’t. Well, forget it. Lunch is almost ready.” She left without another word.

I knew there was something eating at her cause’ she didn’t look me in the eyes even once.

-

After lunch she went out with Shippo to collect a few herbs on the base of a nearby mountain. She hadn’t said a word since earlier, so I couldn’t help but go after her.

Catching up to them, I noticed her heavy shoulders and a somewhat pained look on her face.

“Wait up, Kagome! I wanna talk to you.” I called.

“What do you need?” She stopped and turned, but her gaze didn’t meet mine.

Shippo was carrying a small basket beside Kagome. “Shippo, why don’t you go play with the twins?” I suggested.

“Haah? Why, Inuyasha? I want to go with Kagome! You go play with the twins!” He frowned.

I huffed. “Just go!”

“Kagome, he’s being mean!” He got all worked up.

“Shippo!” I said in a serious tone.

He looked at my face and understood. He nodded and silently ran off back to the hut.

“So?” Kagome asked.

I turned back to her. “Are you upset?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me. Was it something I did?”

She shrugged. “Not really.”

“Kagome!”

“It’s nothing, really! I’m sorry.” She turned away to keep walking. I held her arm.

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? I wanna help you.” I said in a quiet tone.

“You can’t…”

“Why not?”

“It’s just…”

I waited, but she didn’t finish. “Just what?”

“It’s too embarrassing, ok? I’m not telling.” She said with a sulky face. It was actually adorable.

“What? Come on, we’ve already had plenty of embarrassing moments, what’s one more? It’s about what you said earlier, right? Spit it out.”

She considered it for a moment. “It’s just… We’re together now, but nothing’s really changed, you know?”

“A lot of things changed.”

“Like what? We’re still awkward around each other and we still fight over the same things. We still do things together but it should feel different, don’t you think?”

“Kagome…” I said softly. I never knew she had such worries. I guess it was my fault for not expressing my feelings very well. “It feels different for me. Now I know you won’t leave me again. Now I can protect you properly and now I can be with you freely. Is it not like that for you?”

“It is! I mean… I feel that way too, but… We don’t spend much time together, just the two of us. And when we do, it’s because we’re on some duty. I want to be together with you just for the hell of it, you know? That’s what a date is supposed to be.”

I came closer. “I see. I’m sorry for not understanding.”

She got a little mad. “It’s not even your fault, you don’t have to apologize! I’m just mad at myself for being like this. I’m all whiny over something so small, yet I can’t help it!” She stepped back, still not looking at me. It was making me anxious.

“Hey.” No reaction. “Kagome, look at me.” I softly lifted her chin so she’d face me, but her eyes refused to oblige. “Please?” I asked with a low voice.

She finally faced me with those remarkable eyes of hers. They were so big and just so beautiful; I’d never seen more gorgeous eyes than those, in my era or in hers.

I took a deep breath and softly touched her cheek. “I love you, ok?” She seemed to tear up a little at that. “I’m sorry for not showing it properly, but I do. And I want you to be happy, so you just have to tell what you want me to do, and I’ll do it. Your concerns are my concerns. Just don’t throw me off without even giving me a chance to help, ok? It pains me to see you like this.”

She finally relaxed and hugged me abruptly, hiding her face in my chest. “Ok.” She whispered.

I hugged her tightly and we stayed like that for a long while. The wind was kindly blowing our hair, bringing the nice scent of wild flowers to my nose. It felt good.

She looked up at me with bright eyes and a childish grin. “Let’s have a picnic.”

“We just had lunch…”

“Later, I mean. Right now I need to get lady Kaede some herbs for her to teach me how to do some medicines.”  
I grinned. She was just so dependable. “Ok. Where would you like to have that picnic?”

“Goshinboku.” She said immediately, flushing. My face matched hers.

It was our place. Where we first met, where she saved me. It held a special spot in my heart, and I knew it did in Kagome’s too.

I kissed her softly. “Ok.” I whispered.

-

In the late afternoon, I went to get her in Kaede’s hut. On our way home, she enthusiastically told me about how she learned fast and how many different medicines she was able to perfect now. She was her old self again.

Back in our hut, she wrapped some food in a cloth and climbed on my back. We were in our destination in no time.

As we sat down side by side under _our_ tree and felt the breeze on our faces, I could see a small smile forming on her lips.

“What?” I asked, pulling her close.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.”

I kissed the top of her head. “Then I am, too.”

“Thank you, Inuyasha.” She looked at me with the cutest face.

“For what?”

“For putting up with my whims and for making me feel at ease.” She stopped to put a strand of hair behind her ear. “But, mostly, thanks for loving me.” She smiled genuinely.

It was embarrassing, as usual, but that time I really couldn’t care less. I pulled her in for a long, sweet kiss.

“You don’t have to thank me for that. There’s no way I wouldn’t love you.”

“I know, but thanks anyways.”

I snorted. “You’re welcome, dummy.”

“I’m not a dummy, you’re a dummy.”

“The one who calls others dummies is the true dummy.”

She bitch-faced me. “You’re the one who called me dummy first, smartass.”

Oh. “Shut up.”

She laughed. “This is really nice.” She rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

“Yeah.” We both closed our eyes.

“I love you.” She said after a while.

“Yeah.”

“Won’t you say you love me too?”

“I already said that today.”

“Yeah but I wanna hear it again. Come on, say it!” She elbowed me softly.

“No way, that’s embarrassing!”

She looked up at me. “Say it or I’ll say the kotodama!” She threatened.

“What? You wouldn’t do that.”

She smirked and raised a brow. “O-sw-a-“

“Ok, ok! I love you too!” I said hurriedly. Damn Kagome!

She grinned triumphantly and kissed me on the cheek. I flushed a little and crossed my arms. She laughed and tangled her arm in mine.

“That’s unfair, you know! You shouldn’t do that.” I said grumpily.

She giggled. “Oh, I was just kidding. I wasn’t really gonna say it.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“Oh you-“ I attacked her with my power tickle-tackle technique and she fell back, trying to escape. It was useless, of course.

“Inuyasha, stop! Please, I-“ She tried to stop laughing. “Stop! I’m s-” But she couldn’t.

“What was that?” I asked. It was impossible not to smile with her looking like that: helplessly trying to grab my hands as she laughed uncontrollably. She had to be the cutest girl alive.

“I’m sorry!” She yelled. I stopped. We were both panting.

“That’s what I thought.” I smirked.

She was on her back, I was on top of her and our bodies were really close. My face turned serious all of a sudden.

“Inuyasha… ?”

I kissed her again. And again. “Gosh, I really do love you, you know?” I couldn’t help stating before kissing her yet again.

She smiled into the kiss. “I know. I really do love you, too.”

I had never felt so happy in my life.

“But,” She started. “I’m really hungry and a delicious cake is waiting for me right there.”

I looked at the wrapping. “Right. It smells nice, by the way.”

We ate together and enjoyed each other’s company.

After finishing the food, we laid down, tired from the activities of the day, and admired the night sky. I pulled Kagome close to me, breathing in her scent for the umpteenth time.

“I really like your smell…” I mumbled against her hair.

“You can be so sweet sometimes.” She said.

I smiled. “That’s cause’ it’s you. You drag out the good side of me. Always have, always will.” I softly whispered.

She hugged me tighter. “Of course I do. It’s my job.”

I chuckled. “I guess it is. And my job is to protect your clumsy ass.” We laughed.

She nuzzled herself in my arms. “I feel the safest with these arms around me. It’s like I’m home when you hold me like this.”

I couldn’t help but tighten my grip. “I feel safe when I hold you too. As if my world is at peace because you’re here with me.” It was the best feeling in the world, having her so close to me.

Her head turned up so she could look at me. We stared into each other’s eyes for a long time.

“I love your golden eyes.” She said with a smile. “They remind me of sunflowers.”

I blushed furiously. “Y-you!” She laughed cutely at my reaction.

I calmed myself before starting again. “You know, I despised this appearance for so long. And yet, you’ve never seemed bothered by it. You’ve always been so accepting of me. It never ceases to amaze me.”

“The way you look only made me fall harder for you, you know? You have no idea how handsome you and your brother are.”

“Sesshoumaru?” I eyed her suspiciously.

“Well, yes, but you’re the one I love so let’s focus. What I mean is: you’re beautiful, Inuyasha. And not just on the outside. Once I got to know you, it was already too late for me to try and run back. Loving you was a consequence of you being so amazing. Hanyou or not, it makes no difference. I love you for what you are, and you are the best I could ever wish for.” She caressed my cheeks with her soft, small hands.

I leaned into her touch. How could she be so amazing? I’d never dreamed I could be that happy with someone.

“You keep calling me beautiful, but have you looked in the mirror? Sometimes I can’t even handle your face being so cute. Makes me wanna kiss you all over.” I kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks. She giggled. “And when you look at me with those eyes I just… You’re the best person I’ve ever known. You see through me. You ease my soul. But at the same time, everything about you makes a mess out of me. Your face, your laugh, your scent, your very presence…” I trailed off to look to the side in embarrassment. “Your body…”

I felt her tense up a little.

“I just want you close to me at all times. You make me happier than I’d ever hoped to be. And maybe I don’t deserve it, but I sure as hell won’t risk losing it.”

Her look on me turned serious. “Don’t say that! You do deserve happiness, and I’ve worked hard to give it to you, so you better forget those kinds of thoughts. I’m yours to love, as well as you’re mine. We deserve that.” She finished. Then she gave me a long, passionate kiss.

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?” I said when we pulled back. She grinned widely and pecked my lips.

“So, you like my body, huh…” She said mischievously.

My whole face flushed, once again. “W-well, that’s… I mean, of course! You’re my girlfriend, after all. And your body is beautiful, it’s not like I can help it!”

It was her turn to blush. “W-well… You could t-touch me if you wanted, you know…”

Aw man that was so embarrassing. It shouldn’t be, though, right?

“Ok.”

I awkwardly placed my hands on her waist, slowly sliding them down her back.

“Th-then, can I touch you too?” She asked quietly.

“Do you want to?” I asked, surprised.

“Of course! I told you I like your looks already!”

Wow. Ok. “Then… Go ahead.”

She carefully touched my chest, feeling the muscles through my clothes all the way down to my abs. My wandering hands had settled on her rear. Our eyes met suddenly.

She burst out laughing and I followed. “We need to practice this, right? It’s so embarrassing…”

I smiled. “Yeah… But we’ll get used to it.” I pulled her close again.

“Now this is what I’d call a proper date.” She said after a long silence.

“Yeah? Then we should do it more often.”


End file.
